


Nessuna parola

by Lia483



Series: Sabbia e Foglia [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Episode: e418, Established Relationship, Fight Madara VS Gai, Fourth Shinobi War, M/M, Worried Gaara
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 14:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia483/pseuds/Lia483
Summary: Ambientata durante lo scontro tra Madara e Gai-sensei (Episodio 418)C'erano momenti in cui Gaara non era nemmeno sicuro di quello che stava facendo. Si muoveva quasi d'istinto ormai, colpendo, spostandosi, pensando senza nemmeno rendersi conto di farlo.Oltretutto, per la prima volta in vita sua, le emozioni erano così tante, non riusciva a fare chiarezza nella testa, anche se stava facendo del proprio meglio perché la confusione non lo deconcentrasse dal rendersi utile in qualsiasi modo.





	Nessuna parola

C'erano momenti in cui Gaara non era nemmeno sicuro di quello che stava facendo. Si muoveva quasi d'istinto ormai, colpendo, spostandosi, pensando senza nemmeno rendersi conto di farlo.  
Oltretutto, per la prima volta in vita sua, le emozioni erano così tante, non riusciva a fare chiarezza nella testa, anche se stava facendo del proprio meglio perché la confusione non lo deconcentrasse dal rendersi utile in qualsiasi modo.  
L'emozione primaria che era riuscito ad identificare, comunque, nella propria testa, era la preoccupazione. Era preoccupato per i suoi fratelli, preoccupato per Rock Lee e per l'esercito in sé, non soltanto per i ninja del suo Villaggio. La confusione, oltre agli attacchi continui dei nemici, non gli aveva permesso di capire se fossero tutti vivi e in salute. Solo poco prima, quando era arrivato sul campo di battaglia insieme agli altri Kage, aveva potuto vedere per un attimo Temari, con la quale si era scambiato uno sguardo sollevato.  
Ora, davanti a Madara che aveva appena acquisito la forza di tutti i Cercoteri, trasformandosi nella Forza Portante del Decacoda, non sapeva cosa fare. Neanche al suo massimo di chakra sarebbe riuscito a tenergli testa. Era sicuro che nemmeno Kakashi e il Quarto Hokage fossero abbastanza potenti per quello scontro.  
Rimase controllato anche all'arrivo di Gai, anzi, una piccola speranza si era riposta nel fatto che avevano anche un maestro del taijutsu adesso dalla loro parte. Da una parte desiderava che giungesse anche Rock Lee, per poterlo vedere almeno una volta dopo i due giorni di scontri, ma dall'altra fu contento di non veder arrivare nessun altro.  
Ascoltata la spiegazione degli altri a Gai, commentò:"Il che significa che la nostra unica speranza sono i senjutsu del Quarto Hokage e il tuo taijutsu, Gai."  
Non aveva mai visto combattere il mentore di Rock Lee, ma sperava davvero che fosse sufficiente, almeno per tenere impegnato Madara quanto più possibile, per dare la possibilità a Obito e Sakura di curare Naruto. Ancora di più al sentire che il Quarto non era al suo meglio con i senjutsu.  
Aveva già notato il chakra verde intorno a Gai - l'aveva visto un paio di volte intorno a Rock Lee negli ultimi anni, oltre che al loro primo incontro all'Esame Chunin - ma non aveva la più pallida idea che sarebbe stato così potente.  
L'apertura delle Porte del Chakra gli sembrava soltanto qualcosa di pericoloso. Sapeva che Rock Lee si era rotto le ossa soltanto aprendone tre. Sentire Gai aprirne addirittura sette lo faceva sentire male. Quanti sacrifici stavano facendo in quella guerra sconsiderata.  
Quando, dopo una forte esplosione, vide il maestro a terra e che stava per essere colpito da una delle sfere di Madara, sapeva che la sua sabbia non sarebbe stata abbastanza veloce.  
Si preparò almeno a supportare Kakashi e Minato, quando qualcuno riuscì a togliere Gai dalla traiettoria del colpo.  
Qualcuno circondato dallo stesso chakra verde.  
"Rock Lee!" esclamò, il fiato che gli si bloccava in gola.  
Il ragazzo si era tolto velocemente e li aveva raggiunti, posando Gai a terra.  
Gaara, cercando di essere discreto, si appoggiò una mano sul cuore, dove l'organo stava battendo all'impazzata per l'agitazione. Se Rock Lee non si fosse spostato in tempo...  
Per la prima volta da quando le cinque divisioni erano partite, Gaara e Rock Lee si scambiarono un lungo sguardo, nel quale passò tutto in pochi istanti, quanto fossero contenti di vedere che l'altro era vivo, quanto avrebbero voluto potersi stringere e ignorare lo scontro intorno a loro. Anzi quello scambio bastò a rilassare appena il corpo del Kazekage. Vedere Rock Lee vivo, anche se sporco e graffiato, gli ridiede quasi nuova energia.  
Non fecero niente, però, e Rock Lee fu il primo a distogliere lo sguardo, tornando a seguire la conversazione tra Kakashi e Gai giusto in tempo per cogliere l'argomento di conversazione.  
"Gai-sensei, è sicuro che sia giunto il momento di usarlo?"  
Gaara fece fatica a riprendere il filo, non sapeva di che tecnica stessero parlando, ma dalle reazioni degli altri due ninja, era sicuro che fosse una tecnica pericolosa, anche se potente.  
Osservò con shock mentre il caratteristico vapore verde delle Porte del Chakra diventava rosso, con l'apertura dell'Ottava. E con ancora più sorpresa, osservò il primo colpo di Gai andare a segno su Madara. Era... strabiliante, quasi non era riuscito a seguirlo.  
"Cosa ha fatto Maito Gai?" chiese, per essere sicuro. Quella tecnica era di un'enorme potenza. Sì, probabilmente provocava enormi danni al corpo e alle ossa, quindi non poteva essere usata spesso, ma forse avrebbe potuto essere messa in uso molto prima di quel momento.  
"Rilasciare tutti e otto i limitatori risulta in un potere decine di volte più grande di quello dei cinque Kage. Ma è solo temporaneo. Dopo aver usato questa tecnica, l'utilizzatore morirà inevitabilmente."  
Soltanto il suo perfetto controllo impedì a Gaara di mostrare tutte le sue emozioni, mentre il suo sguardo, a quelle parole, si spostò da Gai che calciava l'aria verso Madara a Rock Lee, che gli dava la schiena e restava perfettamente dritto, senza vacillare.  
Non avendo mai avuto nella propria vita una figura come Gai per Rock Lee, non aveva idea di cosa il suo compagno stesse provando, ma se era anche solo simile a come si era sentito impotente davanti al corpo di Naruto poco prima, poteva immaginare che l'altro stesse soffrendo terribilmente.  
Cominciò a domandare, sperando di potergli dare qualche conforto, ma il giovane ninja di Konoha lo interruppe subito, parlando con voce forte e chiara, nella quale il sentore delle lacrime era solo appena accennato.  
"Io non sono triste! Mostrare pietà o tristezza a qualcuno che ha preso la sua decisione finale sarebbe un insulto!"  
Il Kazekage rimase in silenzio, ma prese a cuore quelle parole.  
Forse per la maggior parte del tempo si poteva pensare che Gai e Rock Lee fossero strani, con tutti quei discorsi sulla giovinezza, l'entusiasmo giovanile, le strane sfide che lanciavano a sé stessi, ma Gaara, fin dal loro primo incontro, aveva sempre imparato qualcosa da quei due. E anche stavolta erano riusciti a sorprenderlo, non rispondendo a quella situazione come avrebbe fatto qualsiasi persona comune, ma mantenendo intatto il loro spirito e le loro convinzioni.  
Muovendo appena un dito, un filo di sabbia circondò e strinse una mano di Rock Lee, il quale rilassò appena le spalle, unico segno che aveva sentito il tocco e che lo apprezzava, sapendo che Gaara voleva dargli il suo totale supporto per quella decisione.  
Gaara tornò a guardare il combattimento.  
Non avevano bisogno di altre parole tra di loro.

**Author's Note:**

> Non ho particolari headcanons da legare a questa fanfic come per le altre perché non era prevista. L'ho scritta un po' di getto mentre vedevo questi episodi :3


End file.
